linkmefandomcom-20200214-history
The Enabler
The Enabler 'is a brand new TV comedy-drama series coming to LinkMe in 2020. It was ordered to air in February 2020 and will star Aubrey Plaza, who confirmed her exit from ''Queens ''to star in the series. 10 episodes are ordered for the first season run and will premiere February 13, 2020 and ending April 27, 2020. A second season is expected to air in late 2020 with 10 episodes once again. Aubrey Plaza has confirmed on Twitter in August 2020: : "Season 2 will premiere in October and Mary Winstead will return to play Chloe." Plot Jessica Wallace (Aubrey Plaza), a former model, had a recent fallout in the media in 2017 in Texas. With her overdosing, she is rushed to the hospital where her mother realises that she needs to go into full rehab. After getting out of rehab 3 years later, Jess returns to her life only to found out that her career went downhill, and her sponsor, Chloe (Mary Elizabeth Winstead) is a sociopath. Cast Main cast (Season 1) *Aubrey Plaza as Jessica Wallace ('née Andrews) - A former supermodel who went to rehab for two years to realise that her life has changed from 2017 and that she needs a sponsor. *Mary Elizabeth Winstead as Chloe / Eliza - Jess's sponsor who has sociopathic and obsessive tendancies with Jess. *Ryan Merriman as Steve Wallace (dies episode 9) - Jess's husband, who wants a divorce after Jess returns from rehab. In episode 9, Chloe kills Steve by being a prostitute. *Theo Rossi as Mateo (dies episode 4) - A bisexual latino who wants to be accepted for who he is. He develops feelings for Jess, but him dating Portia, Jess's ex-friend in high school is a problem. He is proclaimed dead in episode 4. *Kerry Washington as Gina (dies episode 6) - Jess's manager who wants to build her reputation up. As Jess's friend too, she is concerned and suspicious of Chloe, who becomes more obsessive each time around. In episode 6, Gina is killed by Cait, when she realises that Gina has been publicising Jess. *Katey Sagal as Cait Andrews (dies episode 8) - Jess's mother who forced her into rehabilitation. Cait re-enters Jess's life when Jess thinks she needs more help, such as money. Cait dies in episode 8 by Jess herself, after Jess thinks Cait is controlling her lifestyle. Main cast (Season 2) *Aubrey Plaza as Jessica Wallace *Mary Winstead as Chloe Hellenheim (episode 1-2 only) *Sarah Grey as Riley - Jess's friend who is jealous of her fame. She is hospitalised in episode 2, after someone other than Jess pushes her. In episode 4, however, Jess kills her. *Jedidiah Goodacre as Jack - The lead singer of Coyote, a newly kickstarted band in LA. He is seen as a troublemaker, and will do anything to prove to Jess that he's the one for her. *Niko Pepaj as Andrew - A model and Jess's old friend, who helps Jess navigate LA's different landscape. *Louriza Tronco as Lauren - Jess's best friend from high school who has a crush on her. *Dacre Montgomery as Carlin - The son of a private investigator and wanting to go to the model business, Carlin is suspicious of Jess when she arrives in LA. Episodes Season 1 (2020) Season 2 (2020 - 21)